masquerade party
by PruCanLover
Summary: I thought it was going to be a meeting but we all got invited to Hungary and France's party oh no -sorry this is my first story so sorry for lame summary-


**This is my first story so please tell me if it is good and what I can do better**

**I don't own hetalia or any of the characters in the story and if I did then this would not be a ****_FAN_****fiction**

**The song Always by Erasure inspired me watch?v=q9JNlBcWD84 **

* * *

It was a normal meeting I kept telling my self but, I could have not been any more wrong. France and Hungary were passing out invitations to a party and a sticker with a number on it to every nation. The invitations read...

* * *

**_Open your eyes I see,_**

**_your eyes are open_**

**_wear a disguise for me I will still see_**

**_your true self_**

* * *

The party is a masquerade party, Hungary starts to explain "There are two of each number, the person with the same number as you is your date but you will not know until you get to the party, There are only 3 rules can not tell any one your number can not tell anyone about your costume can not switch costumes or numbers" Hungary explained with a smile. "OH, I almost forgot if you can guess your date and you love them you get a prize~!" Hungary said with a evil smile

I was a little scared because not many people remember me let a lone _love_ me. When I get back to my hotel room I go look for the costume they left on my bed it is beautiful my dress is blue mixed with a lavender the dress stops right a few inches above my knee and it has a train that flows down the back and it shines in the light due to the glitter so I put it on along with the fairy wings it came with I look at the mask it is pure white with silver glitter and feathers on it. I look in the mirror and gasp even though I am a boy I have a lot of feminine features so the dress looks perfect on me.

* * *

After the meeting me and West go back to our room, Hungary said we can talk about the party because we are sharing the same hotel room "So West what do you think of this party?" I awesomely ask "Well Prussia I think it will be fun and get every one to learn more about each other, what about you?" Germany asks "I think it will be a kick-ass party Kesesesesesesesesesesesesesese~"I say I ask West what his costume is and he said it looks like Italy`s flag, mine is a blue mixed with a purple color. We are both happy because we heard from Hungary some people got dresses and both me and west don't have dresses.

* * *

**time skip-night**

* * *

I am not surprised I am the last one at the party because kuma hid my mask and then I had to find the high heels I got from Poland last year but, I was surprised when everyone watched me walk down the stairs every step that I take I blush more because of the people starring at me. I put my number on I am number 13 and I walk to my _date _and my breath is taken away.

* * *

I stare at the person in front of me and they have beautiful eyes that match their dress and they have the most adorable blush across their face.

* * *

**time skip :D**

* * *

"Ok each group will come up and guess their partners" Hungary said mostly every one got their partner right because it is obvious like Germany with Italy. " And number 13 is our last group" everyone of the nations go over to their group and watch to see if they get their partner right, Canada goes first "My partner has pure red eyes like rubies, eyes I fell in love with when I first meet him, eyes that wear no disguise, my partner is Prussia" he said then it is Prussia`s turn "And so I think to myself I did not know who you were then it hit me, you are awesome and your beauty is forgotten but that's why I love you, you are the only one I can love you are Canada" Prussia says as he kisses Canada "Canada, will you be my Canada?" "Oui Prussia I will say it in any language da,ja,oui,si,yes but the answer will still be yes."

* * *

**Hold on to the night the night**

**There will be no shame**

**always I be with you**

_**always- Erasure**_

* * *

We dance for the rest of the night like Cinderella and her prince.

**The End**

* * *

**I hope I did not do bad again I do not own hetalia or the song or the characters.**

**:D bye~~~~~ **


End file.
